Rotary shaft impactors are generally used to reshape or reduce the size of aggregate material. Rotary shaft impactors operate on the principle of propelling the aggregate at high velocity against a target or against other aggregate. The aggregate is generally fed through an inlet into a rotor assembly which rotates at high velocity, accelerating the aggregate out of an outlet of the rotor assembly and into a plurality of targets, sometimes referred to in the art as anvils, disposed along an inner wall of a chamber in which the rotor assembly is disposed. Because of the high velocity of the aggregate both in the rotor assembly and toward the targets, different components of the rotary shaft impactor experience high wear from the aggregate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,761 by Bechler, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a liner wear plate for a vertical shaft impactor rotor including at least one wear resistant insert disposed in the liner along a path of wear formed by particulate material passed through said rotor for communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,713 by Smith et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an impeller shoe having a front wide with a series of half column members and raised upper and lower rims that form the impact surface of the impeller shoe. The half column and raised rims are formed with carbide material formed therein in order to improve wear resistance at these critical surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,092 by Robson, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an anvil for use in rock crushers.